Carbon dioxide is a greenhouse gas with rapidly increasing atmospheric presence and CO2 emission into the atmosphere is a main factor leading to global warming. However, carbon dioxide can be chemically reduced into useful products, including carbon and carbon-based fuels. Unfortunately current methods for electrochemical reduction of CO2 typically have an energy conversion efficiency of between 5 and 30%, making most mechanisms non-viable from a commercial perspective. See e.g., Hori, Y. Modern Aspects of Electrochemistry, Number 42, edited by C. Vayenas et al., Springer, New York, 2008. In general, this inefficiency is at least partially caused by the low activity and selectivity of the electrocatalysts and the low solubility of CO2 in any solvents.
Accordingly, workable and cost effective mechanisms for chemical fixation and reduction of carbon dioxide are desirable as they both help to reduce atmospheric greenhouse gasses and provide an abundant and environmentally friendly supply of carbon for commercial uses including, but not limited to, carbon-based fuels.